Burz gro-Khash
|Base ID = }} Burz gro-Khash runs the Fighters Guild in Cheydinhal and is one of the main sources of contracts for members. He wields a leveled mace. He is family friends with Lord Rugdumph gro-Shurgak of Lord Rugdumph's Estate, northwest of Cheydinhal. He can be found in the Guild hall or wandering the city. Interactions The Desolate Mine Burz has given the Hero a contract to deliver a weapons shipment to Fighters Guild members in the Desolate Mine northwest of Cheydinhal. Amelion's Debt Burz sends the Hero to Biene Amelion at the Water's Edge settlement to retrieve a sword and a specific piece of armor for her. The Fugitives There has been a prison break in Bravil. The Hero has to find and kill the escaped convicts. The Noble's Daughter Burz wants the Hero to help an old family friend of his, Lord Rugdumph gro-Shurgak, at Lord Rugdumph's Estate near Lake Arrius. Head there and talk to Lord Rugdumph, apparently, his daughter, Lady Rogbut gra-Shurgak, has gone missing and they must find her. Mystery at Harlun's Watch Burz wants the Hero to travel to the village of Harlun's Watch and find out more about some mysterious disappearances among the townsfolk there. Dialogue "What do you want? A job? If you want it from me, you'll have to join the Fighter's Guild. Not that I'm sure you can cut it." :Cheydinhal "The guild is going to hell in a hogcart. Look at what they give me? Keld of the Isles? Ohtimbar? Both Guardian rank? Phah! Useless." :Fighters Guild "I love being in the guild. There's money to be made. If you'd like to join up, let me know." Joining the Fighter's Guild "What do you want? A job? If you want it from me, you'll have to join the Fighter's Guild. Not that I'm sure you can cut it." :Join the Fighters Guild "The Fighters Guild is always looking for new members. If you've got a clean record, and don't have a bounty on your head, we may be able to use you. Are you interested in joining?" ::I'm not interested. "Fine by me. No great loss. Let me know if you change your mind, though. We can always use fresh meat." ::Yes. Sign me up. "Good, I guess. You're now an Associate in the Fighters Guild. Report to me or Azzan in Anvil for contracts. And don't screw up." :::Advancement "You will advance through the ranks of the Fighters Guild when you have proven your merit. As you complete contracts and fulfill your duties, you'll be promoted to the next station, accepting the associated duties and responsibilites. Be aware, though, that your rank can be stripped for failure to uphold the tenets of the guild, or at the sole discretion of the guildmaster." ::::Advancement "I'm sorry. You're not yet ready for a promotion. Keep completing contracts, and take care of any assigned duties." Quotes *''"I'm Burz gro-Khash, and I'm in charge of this Saint Jiub's Fair. All I need is clowns, monkeys, and jugglers. No. Wait... just need jugglers..."'' Trivia *Burz holds the guild rank of "Guardian," which is the third highest rank before Champion and Master in the Fighter's Guild. There are only four members who hold the rank, the other three being Azzan in Anvil, and Keld of the Isles and Ohtimbar (both from Cheydinhal). Appearances * de:Burz gro-Khash ru:Бурз гро-Каш pl:Burz gro-Khash es:Burz gro-Khash Category:Oblivion: Fighters Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers